


Prompt: Torren and Todd

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Rodney is getting so very tired of having this discussion.





	Prompt: Torren and Todd

"I do not understand why I must carry the child." Oh, God. Rodney is getting so very tired of having this discussion. He huffs in irritation, sparing just a second to look to the side so that he can properly glower at the Wraith sitting in the co-pilot's seat of the Jumper.

Then Rodney is jerking his attention forward again, gritting out, "I'm sorry, did you magically develop an ATA gene in the last five minutes? No, no you did not. Which means I'm going to have to keep flying. No, you have to support his neck more, yeah, like that."

Rodney is willing to admit that there's something very odd about watching Todd cradle Teyla's child. But honestly, it looks more amusing than threatening. Especially because Torren had gotten a little bit sick earlier and thrown up all over Todd's typical black leather ensemble. The fact that Torren keeps trying to pull on Todd's hair isn't really doing much to decrease the amusement factor, either.

There's silence for a blissful moment, as Rodney zigs and zags around space mines, exploding enemy ships, and general wreckage. He's so having a long talk with John about his lack of discretion with drone use if they get out of this alive. Which of course they will. Teyla will kill him if he lets anything happen to her kid.

Todd grumbles, as well as the Wraith can grumble, "Our way is much simpler."


End file.
